Smilodon (Earth-7045)
Smilodon is a critically endangered genus of the otherwise extinct machairodont subfamily of the felids, with only one known to be still alive. It is one of the most famous prehistoric mammals, and the best known saber-toothed cat. Although commonly known as the saber-toothed tiger, it is not closely related to the tiger or other modern cats. Smilodon lived in the Americas during the Pleistocene epoch (2.5 mya–10,000 years ago). The genus was named in 1842, based on fossils from Brazil. Four species are recognized by modern day: S. gracilis, S. fatalis, S. populator, and S. intelligens. The latter threes species were probably descended from S. gracilis, which itself probably evolved from Megantereon. The hundreds of individuals obtained from the La Brea Tar Pits in Los Angeles constitute the largest collection of Smilodon fossils. Overall, Smilodon is more robustly built than any modern cat, with particularly well-developed forelimbs and exceptionally long upper canine teeth. Its jaw has a bigger gape than that of modern cats, and its upper canines are slender and fragile, being adapted for precision killing. S. gracilis was the smallest species at 55 to 100 kg (120 to 220 lb) in weight. S. fatalis had a weight of 160 to 280 kg (350 to 620 lb) and height of 100 cm (39 in). Both of these species are mainly known from North America, but remains from South America have also been attributed to them. S. populator from South America & S. intelligens in the Savage Land are the largest known species, at 220 to 400 kg (490 to 880 lb) in weight and 120 cm (47 in) in height, and among the largest known felids. Zabu's coat pattern proves that, at least with his ancestors, Smilodon have spotted coat patterns. In North America, Smilodon hunted large herbivores such as bison and camels, and it remained successful even when encountering new prey species in South America. Smilodon kills its prey by holding it still with its forelimbs and biting it in the jugular veins. Smilodon intelligens live a social lifestyle, but analysis of Smilodon fossil remains could be construed to lend support to the view that the extinct species may have contrastly led solitary lifestyles. Smilodon live in closed habitats such as forests and bush, which provide cover for ambushing prey. Smilodon reached local extinction in the Americas at the same time that most North and South American megafauna disappeared, about 10,000 years ago. Its reliance on large animals has been proposed as the cause, along with climate change and competition with other species, but the exact cause is unknown. History The history of Smilodon is a combination of its real world and main Marvel universe counterparts. more to be added Known Species *''Smilodon gracilis'' † *''Smilodon fatalis'' † *''Smilodon populator'' † *''Smilodon intelligens'' Powers *'Heightened Sense of Smell' *'Remarkable Hearing' *'Night Vision' *'Razor Sharp Claws & Teeth' *'Sabre-like Canines' Habitat Habitat: Grasslands, shrubby areas, and pine forests Gravity: 9.80665 m/s Atmosphere: 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.04% carbon dioxide, remaining percentage other gases Population: only 1 currently known to be left Trivia *The Autobot Wrecker Catilla would assume the form of a Smilodon as his alt. mode upon his visit to Earth, as well as a Pretender shell while on a time travel escapade with other Transformers. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Earth-7045